Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{k + 11}{k + 3} + \dfrac{-3k - 7}{k + 3}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $q = \dfrac{k + 11 - 3k - 7}{k + 3}$ Combine like terms: $q = \dfrac{-2k + 4}{k + 3}$